What He Could Remember
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: This is a nine eleven fic.  Just a story about what James could remember...


**Alright, guys. I'm sorry AGAIN for the failed updating. I had some really close friends with some people close to them die during 9/11, and they ended up coming over... (My house is that one people just walk into, you know? So yeah...) We hug out. Watched AVPM. Tried to have a good weekend.**

**Um... This is SO short, but I felt like it didn't have to be long... Sorry. **

James couldn't remember much from when he was young. They say you usually don't unless you were horribly traumatized. There was, however, one specific day that stood out clearly in his brain amongst vague images of his second grade teacher's angry face and his peewee hockey team uniform.

He was pretty sure it had been a pretty day, but he wasn't sure if that was something he could actually remember or if it was something he had just been told. Whatever the case, James knew there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. He had an inkling of a memory of laughing his head off with Logan on the bus because he remembered wanting to see him happy like that again later in the day. He remembered forgetting his homework because Kendall had slapped him on the back of the head, asking why he hadn't done it, and it hurt for the rest of the day.

James could barely recall his teacher starting to cry when she picked up the phone, he mostly just remembered the scared feeling that filled him when she did. As he was ushered out of school by his father, he remembered being confused; it had been way too early to leave and his daddy wasn't supposed to be home from work yet. That feeling had grown when Logan got into his their car with him; his legs kicked the seat and made it shake so he got nauseous. He remembered the annoying static of the radio and his father shushing them whenever they tried to talk. He had seen how tense his shoulders were.

He remembered being excited when his dad brought Logan home with them, only to be disappointed when he saw Mr. Mitchell in his house and realized he must have not been there for a play date. He remembered the car sick feeling from the ride home with Logan coming back when he saw the tears rolling down the other dad's face and his red nose. He didn't understand what his dad had done when he hugged Mr. Mitchell and apologized over and over.

From there, James's memory got a bit fuzzy. He remembered sitting outside of the kitchen where the grown ups talked with Logan. He remembered the smaller boy hugging his knees and repeatedly asking him what was going on. James could still feel the guilt that had coursed through him every time he answered with an honest "I don't know." He remembered slinging and arm around his friend, and worrying somewhere in the back of his brain if his shirt would get ruined.

Logan sobbing for his mommy had been stuck in his head with rubber cement. He could describe the way he wailed perfectly, stating every place his voice broke. He remembered the way his cries shuddered through him, and not understanding why he could have both his parents, but Logan could only have one. James could picture the scene perfectly when that one turned into zero as Mr. Mitchell left Logan alone with him and his mommy and daddy.

He remembered trying to calm Logan down, and how he still had that frightened look to him when he fell to sleep. James still felt terrible about leaving him in his room by himself to creep down the stairs to spy on his parents and try to figure out what was happening. He could still see his mom staring at the TV screen with a hand over her mouth and her eyes open wide, and his dad trying to comfort her but looking like he needed the same amount of help as she did.

The thing he remembered most, though, was when he stole away to take a look at what his parents were watching. James would never forget the relieved and terrified faces of the people swarming out of the building. He could never stop seeing the tears and the burns. He'd never stop regretting not staying with Logan that night because he had been trapped hiding in the hallway, watching the horrific images over his parents shoulders but without their support.

James remembered waking up with Logan around his waist; he had almost punched him, disoriented, before he got his bearings that morning. The rest of the story was pretty sketchy from then on. James remembered Logan staying with them for a long time until he saw his daddy in the hospital. He remembered the rash all over Mr. Mitchell's body; his mommy said he also had ouchies on the inside after he tried to help everyone like Logie's mommy. He remembered asking where she was, but his mom just started crying.

James remembered only seeing Mr. Mitchell a couple more times before he saw him lying in a coffin. He remembered Logan's nose running and wanting to wipe it so he looked nice again but being too scared to move out from behind his mommy's leg.

He remembered Logan never going back home again.

James didn't remember much, but he did remember 9/11.

**See? Short. I apologize... maybe another post tonight? It's sort of my goal... After all, the 14th is zooming closer and I still need two stories, and I've got 1 and a half to go...**


End file.
